


Let your love burn through me

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1970s, 1970s Era Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Moustache (Good Omens), Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Romantic Fluff, Strong Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Lips and tongues and teeth met as the kissing resumed. Fire scorched through Crowley’s veins, all the love he felt for Aziraphale and all the love Aziraphale felt for him, filling him up in all the places Her grace had once sat.It's 1973 and Crowley and Aziraphale confess their love for each other.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, GO-DIWS Prompt Sprints, Stayin' Julive - The Tony Month Collection





	Let your love burn through me

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of kissing in this one and it could've potentially gone in a spicy direction, but this is me. So I included the asexual tags. 
> 
> Written for the Do It With Style servers Prompt Sprints. Based on a selected prompt, each person has a set amount of time to write as many words based on the prompt. I wrote this one for the prompt "kisses" and "Kissing along his cheekbone, murmuring something into his ear that makes him melt, punctuating every second word with a kiss"
> 
> I wrote the first 550ish words during two sprints. I wrote the rest later because I felt like it needed a resolution.

Crowley held his breath. Aziraphale was looking at him, his blue eyes full of fondness and something else Crowley was afraid to hope for. They’d spent so much time keeping each other at arm’s length, that the idea of having hope… Crowley’s heart beat rapidly in his chest. Aziraphale leaned in and his lips brushed against Crowley’s cheek. The demon felt his cheeks reddening, unable to keep the blush at bay. His heart continued to beat against his rib cage as Aziraphale moved closer.

“My love,” he murmured into Crowley’s ear, making the demon melt at the endearment.

“Angel…” he managed to stammer.

Aziraphale chuckled and placed a kiss against his snake tattoo. Another kiss along his cheekbone. Yet another on the hollow of his cheek.

“You are my sun,” he whispered, “my moon, my stars.” He punctuated every second word with a kiss, slowly trailing them closer to Crowley’s lips. The last kiss teased against the edge of his mustache.

“Angel. My angel. The center of my universe. You are what I orbit in this ever-changing world,” Crowley whispered in response before pulling Aziraphale in for a proper kiss.

Their lips moved against each other, soft and tender, but also desperate and longing. Four thousand years was a long time to wait, to hope, to dream about this moment. Poor Crowley had been smitten from the moment Aziraphale had confessed that he’d given away his flaming sword. His feelings had only grown as the years had passed. There’d been moments, years and days, where he thought perhaps Aziraphale didn’t feel the way he did. Thought the angel couldn’t possibly love a demon. But then… ten years ago, there Aziraphale had been in his car, waiting with the holy water Crowley so desperately wanted, to protect them. For this exact reason.

“Angel,” he breathed against Aziraphale’s lips, “love you.”

He pressed his forehead against Aziraphale’s, even as he continued to cling to his angel. His eyes were closed, as he waited, hoping and praying, to hear those words said back to him.

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, gently cupping Crowley’s cheek. “I love you, too.”

Crowley opened his golden eyes and sure enough, that something else in the angel’s eyes was nothing but love. For him. For a demon. Crowley’s breath caught in his throat and unshed tears shone in his eyes. Four thousand years of feelings he’d held back, kept contained because of the fear that they wouldn’t be returned, all released in a torrent Crowley couldn’t contain even if he tried. Aziraphale’s eyes darkened, his cheeks flushed pink as his mouth curled into a soft “O” and then he was kissing Crowley again. He held Crowley close, nearly hoisting him up in the process. Crowley nipped at Aziraphale’s bottom lip and his forked tongue teased at the seam of them. Aziraphale’s lips parted, allowing him access as he moved them towards the wall behind them and lifted Crowley properly. The demon’s legs wrapped around Aziraphale’s waist.

“Please,” he whimpered, unsure what he was asking for, as Aziraphale held him as though he weighed nothing.

“Yes, my darling,” Aziraphale replied.

Lips and tongues and teeth met as the kissing resumed. Fire scorched through Crowley’s veins, all the love he felt for Aziraphale and all the love Aziraphale felt for him, filling him up in all the places Her grace had once sat. He was glad to be rid of it now, to have the space for the warmth and wholeness of this thing between them. It took Crowley a moment to realize that oh, oh, his true form, the giant serpent that had spent so long untethered was now twisting, wrapping, and curling itself around Aziraphale’s true form. A giant beacon of light and love, with a thousand eyes and hundreds of wings. Crowley was now the rings that orbited him. That protected and guarded him.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley gasped.

“I know. I feel it, too.” He trailed kisses down Crowley’s jaw. “Mine.”

“Yours. Always yours. Forever yours.”

Crowley could do nothing more than cling to Aziraphale as the sensations and feelings consumed him from the inside out. He’d heard rumors, years ago, eons, back in the Before times, of the potential for two beings to merge their essences, their forms. But they were only rumors. Had been only rumors. But now. Oh now, Crowley knew they were true. Neither Heaven nor Hell could touch them now. The happiness bubbled up inside him and Crowley began to laugh. His laughter caused Aziraphale to laugh and he momentarily lost his hold on Crowley. In his attempt to right him, he stumbled back and they both ended up on the floor.

“Ow,” Crowley said, through his giggles.

“I’m sorry, my dear,” Aziraphale replied, also still giggling.

They looked at each other and continued to laugh. The laughter grew as they realized how ridiculous it all was. Crowley rested his head on Aziraphale’s stomach and pat him gently, as Aziraphale’s hand found its way into his hair. Their laughter turned to giggles and their giggles eventually subsided. Crowley closed his eyes and contented himself with staying right where he was.

“Love you, angel,” he whispered, as the world around them stilled and quieted.

“I love you, dearest.” Aziraphale’s fingers continued to comb through his hair.

Crowley glanced up at him and smiled. His angel. His love. His his his. He nuzzled his cheek against Aziraphale’s tummy, the velvet of the waistcoat soft against his cheek.

Eventually, they stood and made their way upstairs to the flat above the shop, to the bedroom Aziraphale had never used. Crowley pulled Aziraphale against him, held his angel in his arms as they both basked in their love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
